The Ingrid Emma Story
by The6405Girl
Summary: Another version of what happened when Emma blew up the wall in the station. The first 2 chapters are the script then I finish it.
1. The Incident

(At the questioning room.)

"It's understandable you feel upset". Said Ingrid. "Now you think you know how I feel? "Emma asked.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Emma." She said.

"Yeah, because you took... What?... A year from my life?" Emma said angrily.

"When you lived with me, you talked about your parents all the time. You were so angry with them for giving you up." Said the snow queen.

"They had a good reason for that. I know that now." Emma answered.

"It doesn't change the fact that you felt unwanted for 28 years." Said Ingrid

"They didn't have a choice." Said Emma.

"There is always a choice, Emma. They could have kept you. They could have figured out something else. They could have tried." Ingrid said.

"They did what they could to save an entire Kingdom." Emma said.

"You were their only child. And they used you to break a curse. They're still using your powers." Said the snow queen.

"That's not true." Emma answered.

"Isn't it? How many times have you saved them? How often have you felt more like a 'Savior' than their daughter? And all it takes is one tiny mistake, one accident, and you and your powers go from being their salvation to their worst nightmare." Stated Ingrid.

"You don't know them or me." Emma said angrily.

"I don't have to know you, Emma. I've been you... Different, misunderstood, alone. And now they've chosen to have a new child. And don't you think that they thank their lucky stars every day that he was born normal?" Ingrid said looking at Emma with a grin on her face.

"They love me." Said Emma tearing up and slightly raising her voice.

"You can't love somebody you don't understand. And do you know what happens when people don't understand something? They learn to fear it. And then they look at it like a monster!" Said Ingrid.

"Shut up!" Cried Emma blasting a large hole in the wall looking terrified. "LW-what did you do to me?" She said hesitantly.

"Aah" she answered. Freeing herself.

"All I did is show you who you really are." Said Ingrid.

"M-make it stop." Emma said fearfully.

"I can't. It's you, Emma, and... It's beautiful." Said the snow queen smiling and then disappearing into a cloud of snow.


	2. The Incident part 2

Emma steps out of the questioning room in shock and fear she looks back at the hole she made in the wall.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

David and the others hurried towards her.

"Emma! You all right?" David said. "We were so worried." Said Mary Margaret, worried but happy to see that she is safe.

"Wait!" Emma shouts.

"Seems you didn't need my help after all." Says Gold as he walks towards Emma.

"Swan, what did that monster do to the Sheriff's Station?" Says Killian angrily.

"The 'monster' who did this was not the Snow Queen. It was me." Emma says looking at her hands worried.

"What?" Asks her father looking at her in shock.

"Just keep your distance. I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to hurt anyone." Emma says raising her voice.

Killian reached out for her hand.

"We should heed her words." States Gold..

"Emma, we can help." Says Elsa.

"Just stay away! Let me go!" Shouts Emma loosing control of her power making the lights explode.. one stats to fall.

"Watch out!" Yelled Emma.

David pushes Hook and the light strikes his head.

"David!" Mary Margaret yelled worried.

"Emma!" She shouts angrily.

Emma looks at her in sadness, and she feels as if everyone fears her.. Taking a couple steps back and runs.

"Emma... Emma, wait. Please come back." Mary Margaret said in deep worry, sadness, and sorrow.

Emma runs to her car steps in and drives away.


	3. The explanation

Emma runs to her car steps in and drives away.

The snow queen reappears in-front of the crowd. She started to speak "well, don't you like her better this way all magical, when she was little this is all she wanted, to be like some book character, she really was a bookworm she said it's the closest thing the has to family" the crowd stayed quiet.

Ingrid appeared in front of Henry grabbed his face and asked "and who might you be little one"

he pulled away and answered with a deep voice "her son"

"oh wow". She said.

"emma has a son back when I knew her she had no friends well accept me of course but she doesn't remember." Said Ingrid.

"Because you stole her memories" he yelled everyone's eyes shifted to him.

"I couldn't let her remember me as a monster, but I did almost get her killed and she did run away but.. i loved her and she loved me we did everything together... We were happy, you know her magic separated us but now it's going to bring us back together, I'll prove it. I have her memories right here" she pulls out a small blue glass she opens it magical figures fly out of it" she'll have them back soon enough and I'll get her back since I'm the only one That will be there to support her. Because her own friends and family are afraid of her." Said Ingrid.

She disappears.

The crowd exchanges looks and the narration shifts,to the past.

She and Ingrid are sitting in the living room of their new house drinking hot chocolate emma is reading a book "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" she starts tearing up Ingrid saw her and asked "what's wrong sweetie".

Emma answers "oh no it's nothing, I should probably go to bed it's getting late" she folds her page puts her book on the table and goes to bed Ingrid picks up Emma's book and reads the page Emma had stopped at. she read when snow and charming decided to give up their daughter, Emma. She realized why Emma was crying, and felt bad.

(Present day)

Ingrid is thinking of this moment and remembered that she still has the book. She poofs the book into her hand opens the first page it said "property of Emma Swan" and written under it the address of the foster home she had lived in. Ingrid smiles and holds the book close to her heart.

(Mary Margaret's loft)

Snow, David, Henry, Regina, and Killian are sitting down thinking about where Emma could have gone. Someone knocks the door David goes to answer but when he opens the door nobody is there, only a trail of snow flakes a book and a note on the mat he picks them up turns around reads the cover out loud "Snow White and the seven dwarfs".

He opens the folded note and reads "it was her favorite book I think you deserve to have it" he places the book on the counter.

Mary Margaret picks it up opens the cover and reads "property of Emma Swan."

a picture fall out of the book she picks it up and sees Emma and Ingrid together at the amusement park.

(The past).

Ingrid takes Emma to the bookstore Emma looks for something she might like, she walks into the fairytale section and picks out "The Snow Queen".

She heads back to Ingrid carrying the book. Ingrid look at it in shock

"is something wrong?" Emma asks.

"Oh no it's nothing it's just.. I read that one and I didn't really like it." Ingrid lied.

"Um okay" said Emma

She put back the book and went to find a new one.

(The loft)

Emma knocks the door opens it and enters.

"Hey." She Said in a quiet calm voice.

"Emma." they all said as she entered.

"Listen guys I'm sorry about before and—"

She looks at the counter and sees the book and the picture.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift, from your old friend the ice maker." Regina said.

"So... do you remember." Said Henry.

"Ya, I guess I do." She replied.

"So?" Asked Henry.

"...She adopted me when I was 13 maybe 14 I spent a year with her. before she did, she was one of the foster parents in the group home I used to live in." Emma said.

"Then, what happened?" Asked Mary Margaret.

"She started to talk about magic and my destiny and the final battle... so I started to freak out and thought she was crazy then she told me I had magic and almost got me run over by a car so I left. Little did I know she was here the whole time." Answered Emma.

Mary Margaret hugs Emma and says "I'm just so glad that you're okay."


End file.
